


In Good Faith

by copernicusjones



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copernicusjones/pseuds/copernicusjones
Summary: All Mana needs is a 'yes' or 'no': can she and Yue be married at Alvarna's chapel?But like  many of life's questions, the answer isn't so simple.[RF Unleash the Gays Week: Day 5—Free Day]





	In Good Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I've only played through Gen 1 so any canon mistakes are my own. RF2 has a wonky timeline anyway so roll with it.
> 
> There was a Confession and Wedding prompt for this week but I couldn't commit to this fitting in either so here we are.

If she couldn't be in Yue's arms, Alvarna's chapel was an acceptable substitute as a place for Mana to find refuge in.

Winter was fighting its way to an early arrival. The last week of Autumn had been one long gray stretch, overcast and damp, culminating into today's steady rainfall. There was little more that Mana wanted than to stay inside, warmed by a hearth and hot chocolate, but she'd put it off long enough. Yue would be back in Alvarna tomorrow, after two weeks in the capital, and she'd want an answer.

Which meant Mana needed an answer too, and there was only one person she could get it from.

Closing the heavy doors behind her, Mana exhaled and ran a hand through her wet hair. She glanced around, and as expected—as _hoped_ —didn't see any sign of Cammy or Dorothy. Dorothy being absent was more predictable, given she was almost always at home with young Leonel now, but Cammy was prone to showing up unannounced just about anywhere—her _and_ Roy. The last thing Mana needed was the two of them accidentally eavesdropping on her conversation with Father Gordon, but this wouldn't take long. This _shouldn't_ take long. All she needed to ask Gordon was a simple yes-or-no question, and then she'd be back out into the chilly Autumn night.

"Hello, Mana!" Father Gordon looked up from where he was reading something by the light of the pulpit. Though easy to assume it was one of his religious texts, more than once he'd caught sight of Norad's monthly humor digest wedged discreetly between its open pages. "How're ya doing?"

"Fine, thanks." Trying to hold herself more confidently, she mustered a smile to prove her point. Her attempt failed miserably, Gordon's expression changing to one of paternal concern that she knew all too well.

"Are you? People don't come to the chapel when they're fine, especially at this hour, in this weather. Is there something you needed?"

She could still make this quick. Maybe not painless, but the longer she stood here, thought of the fact that she wasn't just addressing Alvarna's priest but her dad's best friend, someone who'd been more of a crazy (and sometimes drunk) uncle she'd never had, the more likely she was to lie. To not ask what she came here intending to, and in turn, disappointing Yue.

"I had a question, that's all." Mana's eyes roved about the chapel, taking in the guttering candles and the way their light danced off the stained-glass windows. Hazy dots filled the edges of her vision, making it easier to not maintain eye contact with Gordon, who was still a respectable distance from her. "Not about religion or anything, specifically."

"Ah, just need some old-fashioned counsel from a man of the cloth? Take a seat, I have all night to listen!" His gesture was kind, but despite being said in good humor, it was a little sad too; Cammy spent most nights at the bathhouse now that Julia no longer lived there, and Dorothy lived with Barrett and Mayor Byron. Like her own father would soon be, Gordon was faced with the loneliness of an empty house, though at least he had his parishioners and their constant visits.

"No, thank you. It really is just a quick question," she said, mentally gearing herself to spit it out already. Gordon nodded for her to continue, and she did, though quietly. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to officiate a wedding. Next Friday."

"Bring me a bride, groom, marriage license and witnesses, and of course I'd be willing!"

Mana could feel her heart plummeting in her chest along with her hopes. Right. A bride and groom.

Well. Now she knew; she'd gotten her answer. She could go home, and start thinking of how she would break the news to Yue. And where they would go from here; where they _could_ go.

"R-Right." She knew her voice was wobbly, on the verge of tears; she'd predicted this outcome, so why was she so floored? "Thank you, Father Gordon. It's all... well, nothing's final now, so I'll inform the... the respective parties and we'll make arrangements. I'll let you know their decision." Her words tripped out stiff, unfeeling, much like her whole body was at the moment.

The candles' light, once cozy and warm, cast Gordon in eerie, flickering shadows. There was a seriousness etched into his features, where others might have been intimidated. She wasn't; she'd was only used to him as a priest, but she could see where he'd allegedly been a militant warrior—almost as tall and muscular as her father, and a scar over his eye that certainly hadn't been from performing a baptism.

"Mana... are you okay?" The way he asked it suggested he already knew her answer, a dare to continue concealing the truth at her own risk. "You can talk to me if something's bothering you, and I don't just mean that as the town's priest. They say confession's good for the soul."

For Mana, it was the kindness in and of itself that was overwhelming, that his offer was in earnest. Perhaps that'd been the reason she'd yet to come out to anyone, let alone inform them of her relationship with Yue; no one had shown a willingness to listen, so wrapped up in their own lives. Not that she was sore with them about it, but this sort of revelation didn't come casually during a girl's day out to the capital or while over lunch at the Eagle Inn. Her friends had other things to occupy their time, to worry about, not Mana's crisis over her sexuality and how it would forever alter her relationship with her dad.

"I guess I could.  If you have the time to... it wouldn't hurt?" She did her best to sound blasé about it, like she was only doing it to appease Gordon. If he saw through her flimsy indifference, he was decent enough not to comment on it.

Moving to the nearest pew, Mana took a seat. She crossed her arms at her chest, hugging herself, fighting back a shiver that crept over her skin.

"Want something to warm you up? I put a pot of coffee on right before you came."

"Sure, thank you." She nodded, not looking at Gordon, and heard his footsteps fade and disappear into the living quarters at the rear of the chapel.

Mana rarely drank coffee, but her request gave her a bit of time to collect her thoughts. To calm herself down and find the resolve Yue always praised her of possessing. She wasn't a little girl, but she was acting like it, wanting to curl up and avoid the things that scared her, and this irritation at herself—for playing into her father's eternal perception of her—helped steel her erratic nerves.

She could do this.

"Here ya go." Gordon returned, passing Mana the steaming coffee in a mug that was clearly aged, its chipped glaze painted on in bold, childish patterns. It was likely Cammy's, and the one Gordon was holding, eggshell white with a floral design, was probably Dorothy's. Gordon sat down beside her and Mana watched as he pulled something—a small bottle—from his robe's pocket.  Yanking the tiny stopper cork out with his teeth and spitting it aside, he tapped a healthy dose of whatever was inside into the mug.

"Some of Natalie's special tonic..." He showed off the bottle, and she could catch its sharp, acerbic scent wafting over from his mug. "It's good for what ails ya! Want some, Mana? There's just a splash left, and I'd hate for it to go to waste." His offer was punctuated with a laugh, like this was one of those good old days he'd always tell stories about, that involved her dad and Doctor Natalie.

She figured he was trying to keep the atmosphere brisk and easy, as much as it could be on an unpleasant night like this. It worked, coaxing a smile from her.

"I don't think my father would approve of this." She took the bottle from Gordon, knowing it was hardly the only thing Dad would disapprove of. But this was why she liked Gordon more than her own dad at times. He recognized her as an adult, and what's more, treated her like one. For all that Gordon preached, he was never preachy, never belittled her, the way Dad would make her feel so small and unimportant—that she was somehow disappointing him for ever wanting anything for herself, instead of always involving him in everything she did, every choice she made.

"I won't tell if you won't. Us clergymen are excellent at keeping confidential information. Besides, let's just see ol' Douglas try and give either of us a lecture on morality. How he doesn't burst into flames upon entering the chapel is a mystery only the holiest of Holies knows!"

Mana couldn't argue with that; she knew her father and Gordon had stirred up plenty of trouble in their day (and that was only, again, what she _knew_ of), and while she wasn't always fond of Gordon goading her dad on (and vice-versa), when they were in one of their endless battles trying to one-up the other, she could at least appreciate it came from a mutual trust and respect. She supposed that, with her being here right now, it showed there was a similar connection between her and Gordon.

There was much more than a splash remaining, and instead of emptying it and risk overflowing her mug, she just swigged it down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Yeah, this had definitely been swiped from Natalie's cabinet—and not the one that held all her antibiotics and bandages. It obviously wasn't a remedy of any sort, but whatever was in it acted as one. Any lingering apprehension vanished, replaced with a burning in her throat and tears pricking behind her eyes from the tonic's potency.

She took a moment to slurp down some coffee, then said, to the mug, "It's me." Looking over to Gordon, she explained, "The bride, in the wedding I was asking about. It's me."

The news didn't shock Gordon as much as she'd expected, though as a priest she was sure he'd been schooled in not visibly reacting when counseling a member of the congregation. Like Mana hoped to be with her students, he was more focused on simply _listening_.

He took a thoughtful sip of coffee before responding. "Well, color me surprised. Congratulations, Mana!" Moving his mug to Mana's stationary one, he clinked them together. "Cheers to you! I didn't know you were in a relationship." Gordon's enthusiasm faded into a frown. "...Wait just a minute now; you're not rushing to get hitched because you're in any sort of _trouble_ , are you?"

"Oh, no!" She couldn't exactly fault Gordon for thinking it; her own parents had entered the bonds of marriage thanks to her impending arrival, and while Kyle and Alicia truly did love each other, they'd sprinted to the altar so Aria's birth would seem an early product of their honeymoon—not that Natalie didn't remain skeptical, to this day. "Actually, er... that's not something I have to worry about."

She would have been properly mortified that she had referred to her own sex life, however indirectly, to her dad's closest friend, if she hadn't registered the look of understanding passing over Gordon's face. She hadn't expected a statement like that would cause him to get it, but it was evident he did.

Still, she owed it to Yue to say it. Out loud. Yue would, without reservation, and knowing that pushed Mana to the brink. "I'm engaged to Yue. We already applied for a license in the capital but I want to stay here, in Alvarna. I can't leave the kids... The school Kyle put so much work into building! Aria and Leann would start there next year, and Leonel and the twins the next... I couldn't leave it all to Barrett, that's not fair, it's not...!"

She didn't know when she'd started crying, but the taste of salt slid over her lips, mixing with the traces of alcohol still there.

"Mana, whoa." Having already set his mug aside, Gordon carefully removed Mana's from her trembling hands. "Take a deep breath."

A stilted sob escaped before she was able to do so, but Mana managed to gulp in a couple steadying breaths. She was so unsettled by having admitted everything that it struck her belatedly how... _calm_ Gordon was about it. Her dad would be through the roof. "When you said... a bride and groom, I took it to mean you wouldn't... that you'd be upset by..." she waved her hand vaguely, "by this. By _me_."

"There's some denominations like that, but that's not the case everywhere. Not here in Alvarna, that's for sure. All are welcome here, by me and by God." There was a pride in Gordon's tone, like he not only hoped Mana felt better, but that _he_ felt better by sharing this with her. "And besides, I know it takes a ton of courage to tell me what you just did. How could I be the least bit upset?"

She wanted to scoff—it was a bitter, awful thought, but what could Father Gordon possibly know? He had so many heroic tales to tell, of strength and bravery, but was that really on the same plane as what she was experiencing?

Pushing away that negativity, Mana endeavored to keep her tone level. "I just _assumed_ , that since you're..." _Too close to my dad to not share his views_ , she finished mentally, but opted to say, "You're a priest, so you'd tell me I need to... change it. Or that we should pray it away or you'd exorcise my demons or something, or... I don't know! All I could think is that if we can't get married here, then Yue and I will have to go to the capital and—"

"Mana, listen." His hand landed gently on her shoulder. "You don't _have_ to think about 'if.' I've never had the opportunity to join two men or two women, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't—I made assumptions too, and I shouldn't have. I'll marry you two. It can be when and how you'd like it. If it's next Friday, then just bring Yue, your license, and witnesses. You'll be all set, blessed to begin a new life together."

"Witnesses?" Right, he'd said that earlier, but she'd tuned it out.

"Of course!" Gordon seemed almost more excited about the marriage than Mana herself. "You'll be a wedded couple in my eye, but the law requires two witnesses to be present. I'm sure there's plenty of people you could ask."

Two faces instantly sprang into her mind. "Kyle and Alicia," she said, more to confirm it to herself than to inform Gordon of her choice.

She'd been planning on telling them anyway, but had hoped to do it after the wedding in case they might have any sort of objections to it. Not that Mana could conceive either of them would, but the fear was always there, rooted deep within. The more people who knew, the higher the likelihood it would get back to her father.

"Ah, see, I would have thought..." He didn't have to finish his thought, as it showed in his mouth setting in a flattened, disappointed line. "Douglas doesn't know about this."

"No." Mana shook her head. "Actually, you're the only person I've told. Because I have to. Kyle and Alicia don't even know—I don't know why I haven't told them, I just... it's never felt right, especially with how busy they are with Aria. I would have told Cecilia, if she were still here, but..."

She wasn't. Cecilia had left Alvarna almost two years ago, exiting a relationship with Jake that she was terribly unhappy in. She hadn't wanted to settle; just because she and Jake were alike in background didn't mean they fit romantically, and once Jake had proposed to her, Ceci had confided in Mana that it shouldn't feel like this; like she was backed into a corner instead of taking a step forward. So she'd left, returned to Kardia, and the last Mana had heard from a letter Ceci had written her a few weeks ago, she'd also gotten engaged, to a boy she knew from her childhood named Nicholas. Ceci's actions were what had infused Mana with the courage to reexamine the friendship that had since developed between her and Yue, and if it was really _friendship_ that she wanted, or something more.

" _Is_ your father going to know about this? From you?"

Immediately, Mana's thought was that if she didn't confirm Gordon's question, that he'd go to her dad himself. Though their friendship was built entirely out of messing with each other, of trying to get the other riled up, this would cross the line. Even if she was an adult, Mana doubted Gordon was going to oversee her wedding—to another woman, at that—with her dad completely oblivious to it.

"Please don't tell him... _please_. I don't want to keep hiding that I love Yue, but I'm scared. I... I feel so _alone_ , and if I lose my dad because of it, I can't... I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" And she was. She'd only come here to ask a question, one silly little question, and she'd gotten her answer. Why wasn't she leaving, thrilled to pieces that she'd be able to tell Yue the good news tomorrow morning? "I know I don't need his permission to do anything, but I don't want to lose him, either."

"I know it feels like you're alone, but there's a world outside Alvarna, and even here in town... Like you said, Alicia and Kyle have your back, and Dorothy and Cammy would be fully supportive—I wouldn't teach them any differently than to be themselves and embrace others for being themselves too. And your dad... he's overprotective of you, and it's easy to misinterpret that, but he would be hurt more if you didn't share this with him. If there's anything your dad appreciates and respects, it's honesty; I learned that a long time ago."

It was as if Gordon had somehow spied on the arguments she and her father had had over the years—it would be a vicious cycle at times, of Dad frustrated that Mana kept him locked out of her personal life, and Mana, not wanting to deal with his temper and overbearing behavior, continuing to do so. Then again, Gordon had known Dad for so long, his insight likely came from experience opposed to simply picking it up via Dad divulging as much to him.

"I'm just worried... I know how it will go. He'll ask me, or _tell_ me, 'But you had such a huge crush on Kyle!' And I did! I really did, even though it was also sort of an immature infatuation, I really did care about him, and have romantic feelings for him. And even now—I can't ever tell Yue, or Alicia, or Kyle this, but I still... sometimes, I look at him, and I still _feel_ something. Something real... an _attraction_ , I guess? Because I really do love Yue, but it's just... it's confusing. "

"Oh, it sure is."

"I just wish someone understood; that it... it's like the more I explain it, the less sense it makes." Mana palmed off the tears staining her cheek. "The more crazy I sound."

"I don't think you sound crazy, Mana. Not at all. It makes perfect sense to me." Gordon was so sincere that for a second Mana believed he really _did_ understand. "You've got a lot more figured out than most people your age, if that's any consolation."

"My dad isn't going to see it that way. He's so... thick-headed sometimes, you know that."

"Better than anyone," Gordon said. "You're right about one thing; it won't make sense to him—a lot of things don't, haha! But I'm disagreeing with the idea that it'd change how much he cares about you. I know for a fact it won't."

"You can't _know_ that," Mana replied, a touch more sulky than she meant to be. "Unless God himself told you."

Gordon was undeterred by her attitude. "Actually, it wasn't God at all. Quite the opposite, really! Your dad himself is the one who told me."

Mana sniffed away more tears, confusion rendering her silent. She hadn't said a word to her dad, so how could he have said anything to Father Gordon, about supporting her regardless of her sexuality?

She was just about to ask for clarification when the chapel's door pounded open, causing the both of them to wheel their attention to it.

In the doorway stood the huge, ominous outline of who she'd been hoping to avoid, surrounded by a backdrop of pattering rain.

"Dad!" Mana jumped up, and despite all her fears about his reaction, she couldn't give him up that easily. Racing down the aisle, she threw herself at him. Her crushing hug was met with a soggy, suffocating one in return.

"Mana! I've been looking all over town for you. With this weather, I thought something'd happened..." His worry was genuine, and she couldn't find the words to tell him why she'd been absent for so long.

"Oh, the only thing that happened was us having a little heart-to-heart!" Gordon answered for her, several steps away as they gathered into the chapel and out of the rain.

"Funny," Dad retorted, arms leaving Mana and folding at his chest. "'Cause that's what Yue and I were just havin' ourselves."

"Yue..." Mana whispered, a whooshing in her chest that was part excitement, part terror. Time to go into damage control mode. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"Then start with tellin' me about gettin' engaged."

Mana's heart vaulted into her throat. Her girlfriend wasn't supposed to return to Alvarna until tomorrow. Was something wrong, that Yue'd come back early, and spilled everything to Dad?

And speaking of something being wrong, her dad was remarkably calm, all things considered. Not huffing breathlessly like a buffamoo, throwing a conniption about what had just been revealed to him.

"I wanted to wait until I knew for sure that we could be married here to tell you!" She looked over to Gordon, a silent plea for help, but he didn't cooperate. "...It was supposed to be a secret!"

"I know what it was supposed ta be, and that's why she came to me about it. It'd been bothering her, and she said it'd been bothering you too, the idea of you two just sneakin' off. So she wanted to ask me first, go about it the right way and—"

"And it's... _right_?" Mana interrupted. "To you?"

"You love her," her father said. "Tomorrow's no guarantee, and I won't have you missin' out on livin' out the rest of your life with someone who makes you feel the same way your mom made me feel. I gave her your mom's ring, too, and it's only fitting that she give it to you. She's waitin' for you back at the store, and you aren't walkin' down that aisle until that ring's on your finger."

Though she would have preferred this conversation to be private—that is, without Father Gordon present—he'd already heard what she wanted to address with her dad, and Mana didn't hesitate to pry a little further. Rid herself of the troubles that'd been stacking up until she felt fit to burst.

"I just thought... because of Kyle..." Her cheeks burned, and the tears threatened to reemerge. Mana dipped her head, averting her gaze from her father. "...That you'd say I'm going through a phase or that I should find a man instead, or—"

"Enough, Mana. You've grown into your own woman, and seein' how much it's been troubling you, worrying about telling me—that's its own special kind of pain. But I'm holdin' Yue to the same standard that I would Kyle or anyone else: that she not ever do a thing to hurt you, unless she wants to answer to me."

Slowly, Mana lifted her head, her lips quirking into something just short of a smile.

"Ah, glad to see you're not as ignorant as you act, Douglas." Without waiting for Dad to respond, Gordon looked to Mana. "See, Mana, I told you your old man would understand."

"Did you, now?" Dad asked, expression not nearly as skeptical as his tone.

"Oh, I was just regaling her with memories from before she was even a twinkle in your eye." Was that a wink, in Mana's direction? Or a standard blink? "You know what I'm talking about."

"Nobody knows what you're talking about half the time." Dad shot Gordon a much sterner glare than what he normally unleashed."You might be the only priest who's never taken a vow of silence. She's comin' to you with something deeply personal and you just wanna squawk out these embellished stories."

"Stories?" Gordon, usually so easygoing, sounded mildly offended. "That sounds so... _fictional_! You know everything I share isn't fictional in the least, and certainly not embellished... If anyone here likes to puff their _stories_ up or omit certain details, it's you."

Was Dad flustered, or just annoyed? Even Mana had difficulty telling at times, now being one of them. "Bein' unable to remember something on account of being too hammered isn't 'omitting details'."

"Or maybe I just have a sharper memory than you, Douglas. I remember a lot of things you don't... or don't want to, perhaps? Ga ha ha!"

Mana wondered if she should invite the two of them to the academy when it opened. Their antics would fit right in with the children; or, actually, her students would likely be far better behaved and compliant. She could only imagine the amount of times her dad and Gordon would find themselves in time-out, if they were in her class.

Seeing her dad open his mouth, ready to shoot back, Mana quickly interceded. "Father Gordon, it's getting late, and like my dad said, I should make sure Yue gives me that ring." With a patented flutter of her eyelashes, she looked up at her father. "Right, Dad?"

"Right..." Dad said, though begrudgingly. He pulled Mana close into a one-armed hug, rubbing at her shoulder. "We should get goin'."

"Great, then we'll see you next Friday, Mana?" Gordon was all but beaming. "And you too, Douglas?"

"Yeah, I'll come Friday for the wedding 'stead of dropping by the next day for a sermon," her dad replied, erasing Gordon's smile.

"Thanks for the talk, Father Gordon," Mana put in. "And the coffee."

"Hah, anytime! For either, or both, you know where to find me. Take care, Mana, I'll see you soon. Have a blessed night."

Both she and her father kept silent until Gordon had retreated back to his living quarters after retrieving the half-empty mugs. Then, it was Mana who spoke up first. Something was still niggling at the back of her mind.

"What did Father Gordon mean by saying you were omitting details?"

Dad answered a little too swiftly. "Nothin', he just likes hearing himself talk."

That hadn't been Mana's experience, with how intently he'd listen to her pouring her heart out. When he had spoken to her, it all seemed to be purposeful, and she couldn't help but recall what he _had_ said. To some degree, it must've been different with her dad, but still, she couldn't completely believe that as an explanation.

And then a different possibility struck, as powerful as a quake, as she replayed Gordon's words in her mind. That she wasn't alone. That she made perfect sense, to him, and that he knew her dad wouldn't disown her or even be anything close to irate—would, unconditionally,  _accept_ her.

It was like having a puzzle in front of her, seeing the pieces fitting together, and yet, she still had to actually pick them up and click them into place.

She didn't have a chance. Dad cleared his throat, sounding in a way she'd hardly ever heard him: remorseful.

"It's hard for me, Mana, not always bein' the one who's there for you, but... I'm glad he could help. I'm... it might take some gettin' used to for me, I'll admit, but I'm not gonna quit tryin' for you, not ever. I hope you can bear with me and I hope you don't..." he trailed off, inhaling back tears. "I hope just 'cause your heart's filled with love for someone else, that you're not outta room to love your dear old dad, too."

"Oh, Dad..." Mana pressed onto her tiptoes, and her dad leant down, so she could kiss his bristly cheek. "Of course there's room for you. You and Mom taught me how to love like... like _this_." She placed a flattened hand to her heart, attempting to show how completely it was full. "I was frightened too, you know... and it's not going to go away, but... if you'll try, then I'll try too. To be patient and honest and... we can do this. _We_ can, Dad. Remember that, please?"

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I'm asking for," she let out a relieved breath. "I will too."

Dad pushed the chapel's door open, and stopped Mana short of allowing her to exit through them.

"Hold on. Here." He bent his beefy arm, inviting Mana to take it. "I only plan on doing this once, so we gotta practice and make sure it's perfect."

The sky was clearing, the clouds beginning to dissolve in front of a full, glossy moon and glinting stars.  Mana held tight to her dad's arm as they walked back towards the general store, towards Yue, towards a future she no longer questioned.

**Author's Note:**

> The Yue/spare bachelor relationships never made sense to me so I've always favored her either single or with Mana. And I think Douglas would mellow out as the years go by, and be more accepting of Mana marrying. I incorporated some of My Own Experience into this, so I guess it's kind of?? vent writing, though not entirely. (lmao mine would absolutely not go this swimmingly nor do I have a cool-ass priest to act as a buffer between me and my family whoops that's the end of oversharing hour.)
> 
> Also what no this totally isn't me being self-indulgent and writing Gordon because he's one of my fave RF characters and there's no content for him (as evidenced by me needing to create his character tag).
> 
> Also also, while I'm 100 percent behind this wlw/mlm week in the fandom, there's no requirements that it needs to strictly pertain to protags/bachelor(ettes), so. There's that.


End file.
